Can I Be Batman Now?
by Jam Cow
Summary: Itachi killed his clan and Sasuke...umm... Oneshot


**Can I Be Batman Now?**

Sasuke watched in shock while Itachi killed his parents impassively.

"Nii-san.."

Itachi looked at Sasuke with his Sharingan still spinning.

"Sasuke-" he began

"Nii-san, do you know what you just did?"

"Yes, I killed-"

"THANK YOU NII-SAN! Sasuke yelled out before hugging him

Itachi recoiled a bit before pulling Sasuke off of him.

He was confused, Sasuke was supposed to be angry or depressed right?

Losing all impassiveness and looking on with a perplexed face.

"Sasuke I just killed our family in cold blood!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"Why are you like this?" he asked

"Why am I like what?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"YOU GAVE ME A CHANCE TO BE BATMAN!" he laughed

Itachi stared at his younger brother before groaning and face palming himself.

He never knew why Sasuke was so infatuated with the show.

"Sasuke this is serious-"

"I am serious, look" he said before changing into a batman costume

Itachi groaned some more.

"Begone evil doer!" Sasuke yelled out

Itachi poked him in the forehead

"Batman isn't like that."

Sasuke looked a little sheepish.

"Okay" he said before clearing his throat," I'm Batman" he said in a low gravely voice.

Itachi nodded

"Better"

"Hey! Here look! I even got these!" Sasuke exclaimed before throwing bat shaped shuriken at him.

Itachi dodged them with ease, his eyes widened when they exploded.

"Sasuke what they fuck! You blew up our parents bodies!"

"Hehe oops- hey wait! Didn't you kill them? he asked

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY STARTED A COUP!"

Sasuke's eyes widened before they softened.

"Thank you, you're a good person," he said as he hugged him

Itachi let out a sigh before accepting hug.

ANBU arrived on the scene as they saw Itachi hugging a mini Batman.

They promptly left.

Itachi looked at Sasuke before letting go of the hug.

"I have to go now" he said

Sasuke's eyes watered a bit before watering.

"I'll miss you." he said

"I'll miss you too Sasuke"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke looked at the class with interest.

"Hello class, this is Sasuke" Iruka said before looking at Sasuke

"Do you want to say anything? he asked

"I'm gonna to be Batman" he said

"Hey I'm gonna be Wonder Woman, wanna be my boyfriend?" Sakura said

Sasuke looked at her he nodding

"Okay."

"Hey I'm gonna be Superman! We should hang out!" Naruto shouted before frowning.

"I want to have a girlfriend too!" he said before looking around the classroom

"YOU!" he exclaimed looking at Hinata

"Wanna be my Lois Lane?" he asked

Hinata eeped before blushing, then nodding.

"Great!" Naruto said before handing her a secretary costume

"Now just throw yourself off tall buildings and cliffs and I'll come save you okay?" he said

Hinata just nodded.

Iruka just sighed, he had his work cut out for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Throughout Konoha people heard about three weird kids dressing up as superheroes and beating the shit out of anyone who remotely even looked like a thief.

And then there was this one weird kid who kept jumping off of buildings.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his genin team for the first time.

They looked absolutely ridiculous.

When they saw him, Naruto asked," Hey aren't you called the Copy Ninja?"

He nodded.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto huddled together whispering something, before all nodding.

They turned to him and jumped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi looked at himself in the mirror looking rather peeved.

"Why am I girl now?"

Naruto answered.

"So you know how you called Copy ninja and have white hair? Well there's this person called Copycat, and she had white hair and red eyes!"

"It's gray" he groaned

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Hokage at the team in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

In front of him was a Naruto as Superman in a skin tight spandex, Sasuke in a Batman Costume, Sakura in a Wonder Woman costume that revealed to much skin for a 12 year old, in Sarutobi's opinion, and Kakashi...

"How did you get the boobs?" The Hokage asked

Kakashi pointed to his students with a sigh before giving her chest another squeeze, shamelessly.

"STOP THAT!" yelled out a jealous Hokage and his ANBU bodyguards

Kakashi just giggled

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zabuza Momochi looked at Team 7.

"The hell is wrong is with your team?" was what he said before getting lassoed by Sakura, blown up by Sasuke's batarangs, and being punched by Naruto

Kakashi just gave her boobs a another squeeze.

"STOP THAT!" they all shouted

Kakashi giggled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In Haku's Mirrors)

"It's okay I got this!" Naruto said as he eye-laser beamed the ice

"How did you even get super powers any way?" asked Sasuke?

"Oh well..."

(In Naruto's Mind)

"Give eye beams!" he yelled

The Kyuubi just sighed before channeling chakra into his eyes.

It decided to give him his powers after arguing back and forth after the entirety of 12 hours.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the Chuunin exam)

"Who are you" demanded Naruto

"I am Sandman" Gaara said

"Fitting" Naruto decided

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What superhero are you?"asked Naruto

"Toad" came the simple reply from Jiraiya

"Fitting" Naruto decided

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What superhero are you?"asked Sasuke

"Copperhead" hissed the answer from Orochimaru

"Fitting" Sasuke decided

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What superhero are you?" asked Sakura

"Any superhero with huge ass boobs" Tsunade said

"Teach me your secret!" pleaded a desperate Sakura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(To Valley of End)

"Superman is better" said Naruto

"No, Batman is" argued Sasuke

They kept arguing for a while after that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shouldn't we stop that?" asked Sakura

"Here." Kakashi handed her popcorn

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"BATMAN VS. SUPERMAN" they screamed out

Kakashi squeezed his boobs again

STOP THAT!

To be continued...(probably not)


End file.
